God Have Mercy
by BlueRaine
Summary: Written as a scene in the film, it bleeds right into the actual movie. Takes place when Wade goes into Bo's house to use the restroom. Warnings: Language, violence, explicit sex. Bo/Wade.


A curtain of southern purple dusk blankets itself over a silent humid town, the small toy-like buildings, the mute cars, even the gas station remains calm and lifeless. Inside a dark house on the edge of the town, draped with large leafy trees, Wade runs his fingertips over both foreign and vaguely familiar objects as he listens to the muffled distant sound of crickets chirping outside. With the fascination and wide-eyes of a small boy, Wade plucks a heavy glass container off of a poorly lit desktop. Inside its cold tiny prison, an unidentifiable pink fetus swims helplessly in murky water as Wade sloshes it back and forth, giggling to himself, and giving no mind to personal property and what-nots. He continues on his poke-and-feel journey around the faintly illuminated room, forgetting he's actually a guest in a strangers house, not a paying customer in some freak show museum off of the side of the road somewhere. Above his head, Wade reaches a curious hand to one of the many creepy masks sitting messily on a shelf, tracing a fingertip along one of the smooth jaw lines. A prickly chill runs up his spine, and he starts to furiously wipe his dusty hands off on his baggy striped lime green t-shirt. While turning in a rush to exit the room, Wade spots a glowing curtain hiding something in the far corner. Looking nervously towards the door, and then back, he places one confident converse-clad foot in front of the other, curiosity effortlessly sailing him away towards a new secret waiting to be uncovered. Pulling the flimsy plastic curtain aside in one overzealous push, the scent of formaldehyde briefly stings his nostrils as the air stirs and the prize of his curiosity is revealed.

A starch white hospital-style bed sits in front of Wade, the dull metal frame reflecting coldly in the dim light. Framed with shaggy brown hair, Wade's face carries a boyish quality, even as a slightly devious grin begins to pull at the corners of his mouth. His green eyes shine like lanterns as he clasps a hand firmly around the thick brown strap running over the center of the bed, giving it a few firm tugs, smiling in satisfaction.

When the electricity pulses out, the sudden pitch black of the room combined with the instant instinctual panic causes Wade to nearly collapse onto the hard floor, all he can hear is his own frantic heart pounding as loud as a jet engine in his ears.

In one slick movement, Bo catches Wade. Wrapping one strong arm around his waist, supporting Wade's weight from the side, hip bone pressing into hip bone.

"...the hell?! Let go of me, you bastard!" Wade struggles, wiggling out of Bo's grip and falling roughly onto his ass, right into the middle of the bed. And then it's silent again.

The loud sound of a thumb flicking over a cigarette lighter makes Wade jump.

"Relax, it's me, it's Bo. Nothin' to worry 'bout, this sorta thing happens all the time. Wiring ain't what it used to be in this damn town, everythin'll come back on here in a few, I'm sure, just take it easy."

Wade watches, holding his breath, as Bo lights an oversized candle bedside, flooding the area with a sleepy orange glow.

"How did you..." He swallows, trying to find his breath again, "How did you know I was up here? I mean, I didn't mean anything by it, I wasn't trying to steal or anything..."

Bo leans his back up against a wall, crossing his arms over his chest. As his black hat casts dark shadows over his eyes, Wade notices that Bo now carries a wicked air about him that he hadn't had before, "Well you'll remember that this is my house, Wade. I ain't stupid, and it ain't exactly new, I can hear every move you make with the floor boards creakin' like they do."

"I'm sorry..." Wade's voice trails off, sounding much weaker coming out than it had originally sounded in his head. His wide-eyes settle on the single candle flame, his huge pupils focusing themselves back down to normal.

An energetic grin suddenly spreads widely across Bo's face, the quick change in persona catching Wade off guard as Bo points excitedly at the bed.

"So, what do ya think, pretty impressive isn't it?"

Wade blinks, absent-mindedly staring at the crotch of Bo's pants. "Think?" A daydream-long second goes by before Wade catches himself, darting his eyes up into Bo's, who is now standing in front of him, peering directly down at him.

Bo winks a confident wink down at Wade, amused by the pretty boy's stammering, "I umm, yeah! This is pretty awesome, I mean, I don't usually get to see stuff like this!" Sounding over-excited, Wade self-consciously runs a nervous hand through his sugar-laced coffee colored hair.

Sensing his tension, Bo takes a seat next to Wade on the bed, rubbing leg to leg, throwing an arm loosely across his shoulders. "Why don't you take it for a spin?"

Wade welcomes the warmth radiating off of Bo's body, drifting into a dreamy state again. "Spin?"

Another smile breaks across Bo's face, "Sure, why not? We ain't goin' nowhere while the town's all pitch black like this. You're curious, ain't ya?"

Wade snaps himself back into reality, bolting upright and heading towards the door all at once. Or at least...where he thought the door was, the rest of the room was still victim to the inky blackness away from the single glowing candle's light in the far corner. "I should check on Carly, I can't believe that I forgot about her. Shit! It was stupid of me to leave her down there all alone for so long."

Bo grabs Wade's wrist with a stern hand, pulling him back onto the bed with him before he can get too far away, "Now I checked on her not five minutes ago, she was out there in my truck sleepin' away like a little angel. Everythin's fine, no use wakin' her up and causin' a damn panic. These lights'll be back on before she even knows what happened, just leave her be."

Wade's furrowed forehead relaxes into a curious one-sided raise of an eyebrow in Bo's direction. "I guess you're right."

Bo presses his body into Wade as he reaches over to the restraint attached to one of the silver metal arms on the bed, he unbuckles it and gently rubs the smooth leather strap against the inside of Wade's right wrist.

A half-smile creeps onto Wade's face as he rotates himself into a partial-laying position, his legs still dangling off the side of the bed. "It's a lot more comfortable than I had imagined.."

"Oh yeah, we'll get you fixed up good here, just gimme a second.." Bo completely encircles Wade's right wrist, pulling the strap snug and firm before buckling it closed.

Wade's skin suddenly feels like it's on fire when the ice-cold buckle presses sternly against his inner wrist. He sucks in a quick lung full of air as Bo runs his fingers a little too slowly, a little too gently, up his arm. In spite of his self-control, Wade's cock hardens and presses against the inside of his pants.

Planting a knee next to Wade's left hip, his right foot on the floor, Bo straddles him. Briefly easing his warmth down onto Wade's obvious hardness, Bo leans over to strap down his left arm.

Feeling the pressure of the second strap, and again the sudden icy touch of the buckle against his hot wrist makes Wade close his eyes to keep the room from spinning. He opens them again as he feels Bo press his palms into the bed on either side of his head.

Bo rotates his hat around backwards, leaning down, pressing into Wade.

He stares into Wade's Irish liquor eyes, nearly touching noses, feeling each others breath, waiting. Daring him, testing him.

Tired of the game, Bo finally makes the first move, slowly running his tongue along Wade's soft lips, gently applying pressure until Wade gives in.

Parting his lips, Wade lets Bo in, greeting him with an unsure yet wanting tongue.

They kiss like this for what seems like hours, their hard cocks throbbing inside their cloth prisons. Their tongues work their way into a frenzy, shoving deeper, their jaw muscles strain and scream for them to stop, but they only do so long enough to suck on a bottom lip before fighting their way back into each others mouths.

Bo dismounts, running his hands down Wade's long legs, moving down to his sneakers. Pulling them off, Bo strips Wade completely from the waist down, exposing a cock built just like its owner, tall and achingly perfect.

Bo guides Wade's legs onto the bed, strapping down his ankles a little too quick, a little too rough.

Hearing Wade let out a little pained gasp, Bo's eyes dart up to the pretty boy's face, fearing he had scared him, fearing it had been too much too soon. "No. Not this one. I can't hurt this one...much. He deserves to feel good first." Bo reminds himself as his eyes catch a shining drop of pre-cum run down the length of Wade's cock. Smiling, nearly laughing, Bo's fears diminish. "He likes it rough, and if that's what he wants, that's what he's gonna get."

Bo climbs back on top of Wade, crawling on all fours like a beast. He pulls at his shirt, shoving it up far enough to expose Wade's hard pink nipples.

Bo runs his tongue over the creamy white skin, tightly stretched over jutting ribs, stopping to lightly bite at the soft place just below them on either side before working his way up.

Wade clenches his eyes shut, feeling dizzy as Bo's hot breath teases over his right nipple. He arches his back, pulling at his restraints, begging.

Bo drags his tongue in a single slow lick, enjoying the wonderful sounds coming out of Wade's mouth before lightly clamping it in between his teeth. He releases, kissing wet kisses down Wade's smooth hairless stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into Wade's bellybutton.

Bo teases, leaving his wet kisses all around Wade's pubic area, tracing fat bulging veins, letting his throbbing cock rub against his face before finally taking the head into his mouth, sucking gently.

Tasting salty pre-cum, Bo takes it far into his throat, making Wade nearly scream, the restraints loudly clank as he thrusts himself into Bo's throat.

Sensing Wade's orgasm approaching, Bo pulls away from him, releasing his cock with a loud sloppy sound. He puts his own finger into his mouth, wetting it thoroughly before spreading Wade's ass. Bo watches as Wade's wide, half-scared eyes, turn into half-closed, rolled-back pleasure as he presses his finger inside. Slowly building his way up to a steady rhythm, he watches approvingly as Wade's body bucks and thrusts onto his finger, wanting it, not even slowing down as he slips another digit in.

Bo crawls his way back up his body like a panther, again planting his hands on either side of Wade's head. This time Wade leans up to engage in a deep kiss, their teeth clicking together as they try to match each others aggression.

Tongues still interlocked, swirling around each other, Bo unbuckles the belt on his pants, undoing them just far enough to expose his cock, letting it rest warmly on Wade's chest before re-positioning his hips in front of Wade's face.

Bo runs his tongue over his teeth as he watches the head of his cock disappear into Wade's wet mouth. He runs a hand over Wade's sweaty forehead, holding his messy hair back with one hand so he can have a clearer view.

Wade breathes heavily through his nose, bobbing his head quickly to match Bo's fast thrusts, willing away his gag reflex with every cell in his body.

Dangerously close to climax, Bo pulls out, much to Wade's unhappiness.

Shooting Bo a death glare, pulling violently at his restraints, Wade manages to rumble out a dirty raspy, "Fuck me, damn it! Either fuck me right now or cum down my throat you asshole!"

Forgetting his manners, Bo reels back and slaps Wade. Hard. Bo whispers heavily into Wade's ear, "Looks to me like you're in no position to be givin' orders, boy." Followed by running his tongue along Wade's sweaty neck, pressing his teeth lightly into the tendons.

Pressing their cocks together, Bo wraps his rough hand around them, slowly jerking them both off at the same time, allowing the wetness to circulate and completely coat him before scooting his knees up under Wade's legs, lifting him up as far as the restraints will allow before strapping the largest piece of leather over his stomach. Bo pulls the strap tight in between his teeth, slipping the sharp metal prod through the hole, then buckling it down.

Bo's slippery cock barely goes into Wade, just a tease, and then a little more as the whole head slips inside. His pants only far down enough to fuck, a glimpse of his ass is all that shows as he twitches his hips ever so slightly, nearly losing his control as Wade screams and curses enough to nearly make Bo blush.

Wade strains against his straps, begs, threatens, but only when he utters a breathless, "Please..." does Bo finally thrust completely into him, in one quick motion.

It's all too much, all too good, and that's all it takes. Wade cums, he cums in giant white tidal waves soaking his chest and neck, all the way down to pool in his belly button.

"I didn't know you were a virgin, boy." Bo sneers as he fucks him, and fucks him hard until he's cumming inside Wade, gripping hard, leaving half-moon shaped indentions into soft hipskin. Bo's orgasm fills and runs out of Wade, both of them breathless and satisfied.

Releasing Wade from his restraints, Bo feels a twinge of despair crawling up his spine, but he smashes it far away to a place where he'll never dig it back out. At his spot again, back pressed against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, he watches Wade sheepishly pull back on all of his clothing, putting the wrong shoe on the wrong foot, laughing a bit too loudly about it, before finally getting it right. The twinge of sadness doesn't come back for Bo, this is just how it has to be, and as the last shoelace is tied, the candle is blown into darkness.

Fast as a cockroach running from a sudden bright flash from an overhead kitchen light, Bo slides silently into the secret door in the floor.

"Bo? Hey, this isn't funny, where are you?" Wade feels around the empty darkness.

Bo descends the ladder towards the poorly-lit tunnel, where Vincent patiently waits in silence at the bottom.

Only glancing at his brother, Bo stares at the dirty ground and places a firm hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Treat this one real good, you got that?"

Bo can faintly hear the muffled voice of Wade above them, "Wait! I'm still in here!" As he pulls hopelessly at the locked door, blindly spilling over the contents of shelves, and knocking things over with muffled crashes.

Bo turns his hat back around the right way, shoves his hands into his pockets, and walks further down the tunnel, away from Wade. Away from Wade forever.

He speeds up his pace, rounding the corner as he hears the soft steps of Vincent climbing the ladder.

"God have mercy on our dirty little hearts."


End file.
